Renjun
by oldurin20
Summary: Sisi lain Huang Renjun hanya Lee Jeno saja yang tau. Savage!Renjun, NoRen


_Renjun © Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bicara soal Renjun, pasti semua orang akan berpikir sosok yang tenang dan sangat peduli, seperti remaja tersuci dan terbersih di antara semua remaja normal pada umumnya. Ya memang itu sosok yang ia tunjukkan ke semua orang, semua di atas memang fakta, Renjun adalah orang yang tenang dan dewasa.

 _ **Mungkin**_

Tapi akan lain ceritanya bila seseorang bertanya soal Renjun ke Jeno, teman satu kamarnya di dorm sekolah mereka.

Bercerita sedikit tentang setting cerita, yakni sebuah sekolah dimana para muridnya tinggal di asrama dan jauh dari orangtua, disana terdapat asrama perempuan dan laki-laki, dan di sekolahpun kelas untuk perempuan dan laki-laki dipisah, seperti sekolah religius tapi bukan, hanya sekolah normal pada umumnya.

Renjun dan Jeno adalah sahabat sehidup dan semati –sebenarnya hanya Renjun yang mengaggap demikian, lain halnya dengan Jeno yang sudah jatuh cinta mati-matian pada Renjun- mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat sedang memilih kamar dorm, sebenarnya waktu itu Renjun sudah berniat untuk sekamar dengan Chenle, tapi waktu itu ia menemukan kucing jalanan yang sudah ia tekadkan untuk urus selama di asrama tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, sementara Renjun kurang suka dengan binatang peliharaan, jadi ia berputar-putar mencari kamar lain,

Disanalah ia bertemu Jeno,

 _Sedang merokok di halaman belakang asrama_.

Ya memang tidak dilarang untuk merokok di asrama, asalkan jangan minum-minum dan memakai obat-obatan terlarang saja.

Saat itu, Renjun menghampiri Jeno dan mengambil rokoknya dan langsung membuangnya ke tanah, hampir saja waktu itu Jeno marah, untung Renjun manis bukan main, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa kau bahkan belajar etika untuk tidak mengganggu ketenangan orang?!"

"Ssstt, jangan berisik, aku baru saja kembali dari dokter THT, tolong hargai."

Sontak Jeno langsung memasang wajah _what the fuck_ -nya namun Renjun benar-benar tidak peduli dan kembali ke topik yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya roommate? "

"Tidak. "

"Bagus ! kenalkan namaku Huang Renjun dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi roommate mu karena mantan roommate ku baru saja mengadopsi kucing jalanan dan aku tidak suka binatang peliharaan di dalam kamar. "

"Apa ?! jangan menentukan seenaknya ! "

"Ssstt, ikut aku ke kamar sekarang ! "

Jeno mengernyitkan alisnya dan berpikir keras, bagaimana orang ini begitu otoriter di pertemuan pertama ? tapi ya sudahlah biarkan saja.

Keseharian mereka lewati dengan suka (untuk Renjun) dan duka (untuk Jeno). Sifat Renjun di sekolah dan di kamar sangatlah berbeda jauh, Jeno yang dulunya adalah _pentolan SMP_ berubah menjadi anak yang baik dan rajin saat SMA (karena Renjun).

.

.

Di suatu sore yang tenang dan damai, Jeno dan kakak kelasnya sedang bersantai di halaman belakang asrama, kakak kelasnya yang tampan itu bernama Jaehyun, sekaligus kakak kelasnya juga di SMP. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah gazebo sambil membawa dua cangkir berisi kopi instan. Jeno asik dengan kopi pahitnya sementara Jaehyun mulai mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan memantiknya.

 _Ahh, sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghirup asap rokok_

"Kau mau ? " tawar Jaehyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. " mendengar jawaban itu Jaehyun sedikit terkejut, memang setahun terakhir ini ia tidak pernah melihat Jeno merokok lagi, tapi seingatnya Jeno itu adalah perokok berat.

"Waw, kau benar-benar berhenti merokok ? siapa dalang dibalik berhentinya candumu ini ? "

"Rahasia. " balasnya tersenyum canggung dan mengingat kejadian di masa lampau.

.

 _Di suatu malam yang panas, Jeno dan Renjun sedang bersantai di balkon kamar, Renjun dengan buah jeruknya dan Jeno dengan rokoknya._

 _Satu linting habis dihisap oleh Jeno dan ia bersiap mengambil yang kedua._

" _Jeno-ya, aku sangat suka bentuk bibirmu, juga warnanya._ "

" _Thank you ?_ "

" _Ya, kembali. Tapi sayang sekali terlalu sering dipakai untuk merokok, kalau aku…. Aku tidak mau mencium bibirmu karena pasti rasanya seperti rokok._ _Jadi Jeno-ya, berhentilah merokok, merokok itu mmebunuhmu dan membuat orang-orang tidak mau mencium bibir bagusmu itu._ "

 _Dan semenjak saat itu Jeno berhenti merokok._

 _._

"Ngomong-ngomong teman sekamarmu itu cukup tenar yang di kalangan guru-guru, aku yakin dia pasti orang yang teladan dan _adorable._ ditambah ia sangat dewasa dan tenang, bahkan aku yang hanya pernah sekali berbicara dengannya sekali langsung bisa merasakan aura dewasanya. "

"Ah, benarkah ? "

.

" _Jeno-ya !_ " _Renjun berteriak di kuping Jeno sambil menampar-nampar pipinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan Renjun mengusik tidur tampan Jeno._

" _Ada apa Renjun-ah ?_ " _dengan sadis, Renjun langsung menjejalkan laptop dengan brightness tinggi ke arah muka Jeno, terdapat beberapa thread barang online disana._

 _Rupanya Renjun sedang online shopping._

" _Jeno-ya, kemarin Thomas and Friends mengeluarkan mainan keluaran terbaru, kira-kira yang mana yang harus kubeli, aku bingung lima jam di depan laptop._ "

" _Astaga…_ " _rasanya Jeno ingin menangis kencang mendengar pertanyaan tidak penting dari Renjun yang sampai harus membangunkannya._

" _Kenapa kau tidak Winwin-hyung yang juga suka Thomas and Friends ?_ "

" _Winwin-hyung pasti lelah, dia habis mengerjakan PR ku._ "

" _PR mu ? bagaimana bisa ?_ "

" _Ya, aku memergokinya mengirim beberapa surat cinta dan kado kecil pada Yuta-hyung, jadi aku mengancamnya akan memberitau Yuta-hyung, sebagai permohonan untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini pada Yuta-hyung, aku memintanya untuk mengerjakan semua PR ku untuk besok._ "

" _Bagaimana bisa kau mengancam kakak kelas ?!_ "

" _Itu bukan mengancam namanya ! jangan asal berbicara, ini namanya mutualisme, win-win solution._ "

 _Jeno benar-benar gagal paham dimana letak mutualisme yang Renjun bicarakan, ia hanya melihat Winwin yang menjadi korban bully disini._

 _Satu hal lagi yang Jeno ingat, keesokan harinya semua PR Renjun dipuji semua guru, bahkan sampai dijadikan contoh dalam menyampaikan pelajaran._

 _Ini dia, Renjun si anak teladan dan rajin._

 _._

"Jaehyun-hyung, apa Jaehyun-hyung pernah jatuh cinta ? "

"Tentu saja, aku ini playboy. " tuturnya sangat bangga.

"Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada Renjun… apa kira-kira dia akan menerimaku ? "

"Entahlah, nekat saja. "

Memang dasar awam, saat itu juga Jeno bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Renjun malam itu.

.

.

Malam itu, Renjun baru saja pulang dari rapat OSIS,

 _Ya, Renjun adalah wakil ketua OSIS sekolah._

Dan Jeno sudah bersiap untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Renjun-ah, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu. "

"Tentang kau akan menyatakan perasaanku malam ini ? "

Jeno tercengang bukan main.

"Darimana kau tau ? "

"Jeno-ya…. Sebenarnya…."

Jeno sangat gugup mendengar setiap jeda dari frasa Renjun, terasa menyiksa tapi menyenangkan di waktu yang sama.

"Jeno-ya sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa kau sadar atau tidak, tapi….. tempat kau _nongkrong_ bersama Jaehyun-hyung itu tepat sekali di belakang kamar Chenle, otomatis dia bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian,

-ah ! untuk info saja, Chenle itu _cepu_ , mulut ember. "

"Kau sudah tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan, jadi apa-"

"Tunggu dulu ! apa Mark-hyung sudah kesini ? "

"Belum, ada apa ? "

"Ck, bocah sialan itu…. Aku memintanya menyelesaikan translate laporan bahasa inggrisku sebelum jam delapan malam… bisa-bisanya dia _ngaret_. "

 _Astaga… bisa-bisanya ia mengatai Mark bocah sialan…_

Mark itu adalah kakak kelas terbaik sedunia (menurut Jeno).

"Baiklah, lanjutkan… kau mau bicara apa tadi ? "

"Aku ingin tau jawabanmu, kau menerimaku atau tidak ? "

"Jeno-ya…" Renjun menghampirinya dan mengelus lembut pipi Jeno, jantung Jeno berdegup super kencang tapi ia tetap memasang wajah _stoic_.

Tanpa perintah, Renjun mengecup singkat sisi bawah pipi Jeno yang dekat sekali dengan bibirnya.

Sungguh wajah Jeno memerah luar biasa.

"Jeno-ya, kau sangat tampan sungguh…. Tapi maaf, aku ingin me- _friendzone-_ kan mu dulu… aku harus fokus kepada karir siswa teladanku dahulu, setelah aku berniat pensiun dari predikat itu…. Aku akan langsung menerimamu. "

 _Astaga setan merah ini…_ batin Jeno depresi.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa menunggu. " balas Jeno dengan senyum miring tampannya.

.

.

.  
hai! Apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga pada baik yaaa, eheheheheh. Ini cuma fanfic selingan aja karena author pengen banget nulis tentang Renjun tapi bukan dengan tema yang kompleks. Btw, good news untuk kalian NoRen shipper heheheh. Author memutuskan untuk membuat kelanjutan dari fanfic alpha x beta, _**tapi tidak dengan rate M**_. semoga kalian mau menunggu dengan sabar, hehehe. Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya!


End file.
